Another Futures
by worthlessvalor
Summary: A collection of KyoukoxSayaka. UPDATED: ch4  - One night, Sayaka had a strange dream. Sayaka Magica: First half.
1. The Happy Ending

I opened my eyes abruptly and jolted back to reality. My whole body felt slightly numb. How long had I been out? I put the question at ease as I scanned my surrounding. I was in some kind of hotel room. How did I get here? What happened—

_Being alone is suck, huh?_

Who was it? My eyes darted frantically around the room. That voice sounded familiar…

_Don't worry. We can be together, Sayaka._

"Kyouko…_Kyouko!_"

Suddenly everything hit me. That certain night when I ran and confronted her, the cold darkness that swallowed with my despair, the time I turned into a witch; I shivered as I remembered them.

Where is she? That was my last thought before I shot onto my feet and dashed out of the comfy room. I tried to search through my blurry memory. The rampaging orchestra, the turning wheels, the silver-haired maestro that resembled Kyousuke; I bit my lip. Kyousuke; that figure I adored so much since my early childhood. I should have known that I wasn't the one reflected in his eyes. Though how many times I tried to deny it, everything just hit me back with the same force.

_If you add them up, it all equals to zero; everything is according to the law of this world._

And to let myself be in despair because of it; shame on me! How selfish could I be? If I compared it to what Kyouko had been through. Kyouko. It was always about her lately, huh? And we even started off as trying to kill each other. When did I start to grow attached to her? That time, she was the only one that tried to comfort me, to warn me about my growing despair. Not Hitomi, not Madoka; her. And yet I scolded her about little things like stealing apples. Hey I didn't say it wasn't wrong but, she tried to save me and I hated her for something completely irrelevant. If I looked back, did I even know how life was in the street? Was there any guarantee that I wouldn't do the same if I were at her position? I started to hate myself even more.

My legs kept swinging as I gritted my teeth, running aimlessly to where my heart told me. She always found me then wouldn't I find her as well? Yes. I tried to believe the crazy formula and kept on running. I stopped abruptly in front of an abandoned building, breath ragging from a non-stop marathon. This was the place. I vaguely remembered setting the barrier inside. Without any second thought I sprinted inside, hoping to find the idiotic redhead. As time ticked on, the memory of my witch started to overflow. At certain point, I choked. I put my hands over my mouth. Oh god, she didn't. She couldn't possibly crush her soul gem, right?

My knees suddenly felt weak. I was afraid; afraid of finding her death body slumped on the cold steel floor. I was sure that if it ever happened, there would be no saving me from my renewed despair. The place, the once center of my witch's barrier, was only a few steps away; I could make out the remnants of the huge explosion. Shakily I walked, tears threatened to escape my eyes. But as I arrived on the gruesome scene, I couldn't hold them anymore as they freely poured down my face.

"No…NO! Kyouko!"

I ran to her side, cradling her, shaking her as I screamed her name over and over. Her condition was horrible; blood soaked her entire body and gushed out from her open wounds. I felt sick just to think about it and tried to ignore the red liquid that started to stain my own shirt. I finally found her. I finally found the person that truly loved me for what I am. I couldn't bear the thought of losing her right after.

XXXXX

Ah, shit. So this was it? I never expected heaven but damn, the place was frickin dark. I couldn't feel anything too. What did I expect? I was dead anyway. But somehow it didn't feel right. Something was missing. Oh right, what did I die for? I couldn't remember.

Fuck that. What reason did I need? That didn't matter since I couldn't do anything about it. Right, I would just wait here for eternity. Better if there's any snack though. But hey, did dead people even feel hungry? Argh, screw my thought. Just shut up.

"—_ko…kyouko…kyouko!"_

The hell? Who's calling, grim reaper? Haven't you finished your business, yet? Oh and wow, was there any _female_ grim reaper? Must be a lousy new guy or something. But was it just me or I've known this voice?

Sayaka. That word sounded familiar.

Uh-oh. I supposed to meet her didn't I? What was I doing here? So much for accompanying her, Kyouko. I quickly reached for the source of the voice that was her.

XXXXX

Everything was hurt; that was the first thing I registered as senses kicked back into me. I started to regret coming out from that soothing darkness. But as I saw her crying face right a few inches from me, I swallowed back my regret and stifled a chuckle.

"Hey, idiot. What's up?"

"K-kyouko?"

"No, it's your grandma. Of course it's me."

I could saw her staring at me in disbelief. So I survived? I didn't know I should be grateful or not. At least she was here with me. That was what important, right? Ah great, she was crying again. She was such a crybaby. I hold out my hand and touched her face, brushing a few tears away. Dang, even doing such thing drained a lot of energy from me.

"What's with that face? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"No…this is…ah, idiot! I-I'm not crying!"

"Haha, of course…I'm glad that you're safe…"

Fuck this pain! I started to feel my consciousness slipping away. But she was safe and sound; that was all that matter. So I could lie back and rested some more for now; back to the swirling abyss of darkness.

XXXXX

I couldn't believe my eyes. The beautiful red orbs showed themselves to me; its owner smiled her trademark smile. But my hope was suddenly crushed as they fluttered shut right a few seconds after; the warm hand that was touching my cheek went limp. I started to panic when her breath grew unsteady and she started to cough some more blood. A long gash was on her entire torso, as if something had pierced through her mercilessly. I knew who was responsible for it, and I bit on my lip again until I drew some blood. I was the most horrible person, wasn't I? It wasn't the time for regretting thing though; I had to act fast or I would really lose her this time.

Bringing her to the hospital would be too late. I had to do something to stop the bleeding first. Of course! I searched for my soul-gem and exhaled in relief as I found the ring still attached to my finger. Turning it back to its egg-like shape, I traced the blue gem over her wound, trying to let its healing ability seeped into her. I closed my eyes in concentration.

As the process went by, I could hear gasps and strangled screams from her. I closed my other hand over her own in attempt to calm her thrashing body; the healing seemed to pain her greatly that I wanted to scream in agony myself. The blue light finally faded off and my soul-gem retreated back to its ring shape. Her scream died down and I collapsed beside her, breath ragging mimicking her. I opened one eye wearily to glance at her face, and found a small smile crept up my face. She was here now, safe within my reaching hands. And I wouldn't let myself lose her anymore.

XXXXX

I remembered entering this room until a few days ago; now I returned here again. I always brought a CD with me back then, but what I brought now was nothing but a box of pocky. I giggled to myself as I imagined the look on her face when I came to visit. She would be in great shock to see me. I opened the door to the hospital room without knocking at all.

"Buh—wha—S-sayaka? What are you doing here? Oww..."

Go figure; I stifled yet another giggle and sat on a chair beside her bed.

"Y'know, your injuries are quite bad. Don't even try to make another."

"Yeah, thanks to _you_."

"…sorry."

I squeezed on the fabric of my skirt as I switched my gaze downcast. She was being sarcastic, I knew. But that didn't change the fact that the whole thing was _my_ fault. I bit down my coming tears as I heard her usually boastful voice called my name softly; I shouldn't make her worried over me again, especially in her current condition. So I brought up my face with a huge grin plastered on it, shrugging the previous matter off. She exhaled in relief with her own smile showing. Satisfied with the result, I dug on my school bag and retrieved a certain red box from it, waving the item in front of her face. Her eyes lightened in excitement.

"Look what I have~"

"Alright, Sayaka! I'm starting to miss that chocolate goodness."

"Nuh-uh. You can't have it, Kyouko. The doctor hasn't allowed you."

I couldn't contain my giggle anymore as I saw her face fell like a little kid losing a candy. She was innocently cute that way; it made me forgot how much a fearsome puella magi she was. One thing aside, I opened the seal and took one of the chocolate-coated stick, waving it in front of her before chomping on it. The way her eyes followed the snack until it disappeared into my mouth was insanely hilarious that I almost choked from laughing. She balled her fists, wailing as I laughed openly at her childish behavior. Finally, I couldn't take her puppy eyes anymore and offered her favorite treat.

"Want one?"

"Hey, that's my line! You're such a copycat, Sayaka."

I stuck out my tongue at her and she did the same, taking one of the pocky from me. She opened her mouth to devour the sweet but stopped mid movement, giving me a suspicious glance.

"I thought you said the doctor didn't allow me to eat this."

"Not particularly. He said you shouldn't eat anything hard to devour—"

"Argh, screw the doctor! I eat what I want."

With that, she ceremoniously bit on the pocky. Her blissful face sent me another giggle as I took another piece of the chocolate-coated treat, offering it to her awaiting mouth. The whole afternoon went on like that, with me offering meals and she happily accepting them. Once in a while we would talk about nonsensical things, and laughed at each other's stupidity. And for once, somehow, I couldn't picture a better future; the future I had not with the violin boy I once loved, but with this idiotic red-haired girl and her bottomless stomach. The one that loved me, and the one I surprisingly loved back.

* * *

><p>My very first kyosaya one-shot. It turns out quite good I'm surprised myself. *re-read the story*<p>

Anyway, this story follows the chapter 9 from manga storyline so you may want to read it first. It is not much different from the anime though.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**EDIT (review replies):**

**Taeniaea **Yup, thanks a ton~!

**Rhyno Holter** Haha, thanks. Sure, I'll look up your story. :D

**MythoxFakir **Right-o! I'll try on that. Thanks~! I'm working on another KyoSaya right now, if you're interested. Check out my page!

**Fukiri **I am, I indeed am. XD And thanks for the favorite.

-o-o-o-o-o-

All and all, enjoy the story everyone~~


	2. A Price to be Paid

I was floating. I didn't know how long had I been there, floating in the endless ocean. I kept my eyes shut. Because I know slowly, steadily, I was drowning. And I was scared. Scared that someday I could never see the light anymore; that there would be no difference at all, whenever I opened my eyes or not. That I would be alone in this suffocating darkness forever.

_It's alright, Sayaka._

How could you say it easily like that? I opened my eyes for once. Ah, who was it? A glimpse of someone on the surface, one arm extended toward me.

_We can be together._

I swallowed, trying to fight back my tears as I reached out desperately, hoping to take the fragment of hope offered by the welcoming sight upon me.

"Please, whoever you are. Take me away from here. I don't want to be alone."

XXXXX

Gravity hit me in a jolt, and I opened my eyes abruptly. I could see a white ceiling above me, and my own hand reaching out toward the empty air. I blinked.

_Where am I?_

I closed my palm, taking hold of nothing. I sat up slowly from my previous position on the bed, staring down at my clenched fist as if seeing it for the first time. A pang of emptiness was felt in it despite the warm it produced.

"Sayaka-chan!"

There was a sound of something being dropped to the ground, before I was tackled by someone. I looked down at my attacker; it was Madoka.

"Madoka?"

"Oh, Sayaka-chan! I thought...I thought I'll never see you again... I was afraid that you'll never wake up!"

She was crying her heart out, hugging me like a scared child clinging to her mom for being woken up from a horrible nightmare. She shivered as tears streamed down her face; I couldn't help it and stroke her head soothingly, trying to calm her down. She sobbed loudly.

I took the time to scan my surrounding. This was not my room; at least I was positive of it. It looked familiar though, as if I had been coming here for a lot of time before. I tried to search through my memory. Of course! How silly of me. This was the very place, though not the same room, I had been going to whenever I went to see Kyousuke; I was at the Mitakihara hospital. But why? I flexed my right arm, followed by the rest of my limbs, trying to find any damage on my body. I found none.

What happened before I get here? I looked down at Madoka, who was finally calming down and brushed the tears off her flushed face. She stared back at me with a relieved smile. I returned her smile with a perplexed look.

"Madoka, what was happening—"

Before I could finish my sentence, it returned; the suffocating feeling from before hit me stronger than I ever felt. I clutched my head in horror. Image after images rushed into me in an unrecognizable speed; it felt like my head would burst. I screamed in agony.

Music, a loud ear-splitting music. Uncountable wheels criss-crossing here and there. _What __is __this? _A train howled and circled me. I can't move, but I felt myself moving on its own. There was someone there. _Who? __Who __are __you? _Red. And then black. The music grew louder. A rampaging orchestra was playing. The players were sketchy and paper thin, with only the concert master stood in contrast with his trusted violin. _Kyousuke! _The door in front of me burst open, and the person from before return with someone else. They looked so small from my point of view.

"_Sayaka-chan, it's me; Madoka! Can you hear me?"_

_Madoka? __Madoka! _I wanted to run and fetch her, but I found my body didn't comply. My left hand was thrown to the air, and the wheels multiplied at my command. They swirled into life, and for once I could make out my arm as it was brought to my side; it looked like a rusty armor with a sword clutched awkwardly by its graps. The wheels struck the two figures mercilessly. _No! __Stop! _My plea was ignored as I sent wheels after wheels at them. I screamed again in the inside, trying to stop myself from doing this madness. Red. Red. There was red everywhere. Blood.

The ground shattered before my mighty blow, and the three of us fell. Another figure came, catching Madoka in her arms. Her jet black hair fluttered behind her. _Homura. _My relief was cut short as I see thousand of huge spears emerged from the ground. That was that person again, kneeling as if praying to the God.

"_It's lonely being by yourself, huh?"_

I could see her clearly now. Even though I couldn't believe my eyes; it was truly her. The idiot who only cared for herself. The one I expected the least to reach upon me. _Kyouko. _What was that she throwing? Something like a rosary glowing a bright brilliant red. Her soul gem? _No. _She brought up her spear, aiming at it. _No! __What __are __you __doing, __idiot! _It shattered like a glass. _Don't! __Stop __it! _Flash of red overwhelmed the whole scenery. I screamed at the top of my lung. _Kyouko__—_

"KYOUKO!"

I was back at the hospital, covered in sweats, trembling as Madoka held me for dear life. My whole body was filled with uncontrollable fear and I clutched my head harder. I felt my own tears streaming down my face. That was no nightmare; that was real. I was turned into a witch, and then Kyouko—

"Where?"

I felt Madoka slowly detached herself from my hospital gown and stared at my horror-filled eyes.

"Where is she?"

I could see her face fell as she heard this; her eyes darkened in uncontainable sorrow. I released myself from her embrace. I didn't like the look she was giving me.

"Where is she, Madoka? Where is Kyouko!"

She didn't answer at all. I shoved her away completely and stormed outside, slamming the door of my ward without any care whatsoever. I ran bare-footed along the corridor, shoving anyone and anything that got on my way. One by one, I swung every door I found and called out her name, searching for her, hoping to find the gluttonous redhead sitting on one of the bed with a pocky dangling on her mouth; simply to know that she was okay and still laughing her head off somewhere.

"Kyouko!"

I halted and caught my breath, hand still clutching the doorknob until my knuckles turned white. There she was, sleeping quietly on the bed. Her whole body was covered in bandages but I could see her breathing. I managed to let out a soft laugh in relief.

"Don't move any closer, Miki Sayaka."

I stopped abruptly and turned; the all so mighty Homura was standing on the corridor, with her undying pride and unreadable face. I glared at her.

"Why is that?"

"There is no helping it. Give up on her."

What was she talking about? As if in cue, I could hear a groan from the direction of the bed; the redhead had finally woken up. I ran to her side and took her hand.

"Sa...yaka?"

"I...I..you..."

"Sayaka?"

"...you idiot! Don't ever do such thing again, ever!"

I wanted to embrace her, to tell her how relieved I was to see her, but only a scold came out. Well, she knew what I truly mean, right? I laughed and brushed my tears away.

"Sayaka.."

"What is it?"

I raised a brow at her. What kind of stupid prank she was pulling now? She raised her free hand and reached up at me; I started to feel my blush creeping out as she was merely a few inch from touching my face. But she never did. Her hand went over my shoulder, clawing at the empty air.

"Sayaka...Sayaka..."

My eyes widened and I stared at her in mild shock. What was she doing? I shook her a few times to get her attention.

"Hey, Kyouko, there's nothing there."

"Sa...Saya...ka..."

"I'm here, Kyouko, I'm here."

"Saya—"

"LOOK AT ME; I'M RIGHT HERE!"

I shouted at her, shaking her wildly. Her body followed the rough movement limply like a broken puppet. I finally realized the empty stare she was wearing, and her mouth that kept saying out my name like a broken record. I gritted my teeth and turned at the other girl in the room. Her cold gaze fell upon me in return.

"What is the meaning of this? What happened to Kyouko?"

"That girl was only paying the price for her wish."

What? I stared dumbfoundedly at her. What wish?

"The wish to bring you back, of course."

That voice. My eyes narrowed dangerously as yet another figure appeared. Kyubey perched on the windowsill, expressionless face still the same as always.

"My, my. Why are you wearing such scary expression? Aren't you happy to be back in your body?"

"Fix her. Now."

He sighed and jumped down the window, landing on the other side of the bed.

"Do you know, Sayaka? Human consists of three components instead of two: a 'body' that is your hardware, a 'soul' that is the source of your magical power, and lastly a 'spirit' or 'mind' that link your 'soul' with your 'body' and make you live. This is a new finding even for me."

What was he lecturing me for? I stayed silent though, and kept on listening.

"I always wonder where human acknowledge emotion; how can a puella magi still feel any emotion even though her soul has been extracted and taken away from her brain? The theory of a 'mind' makes everything clear.

'This 'mind' control the flow of magical energy from your 'soul' and make your 'body' learn how to use it at your will. As you mature into a witch, there was not need of it anymore; it disappears and you become a raw power with only your 'soul'. But there is time where your 'soul' is still intact in your 'body' while your 'mind' disappear. That is what happened to Kyouko.

'As you were turned into witch, your mind disappeared; she gave hers for you in exchange."

"What? W-what are you talking about?"

"It was like how it was said, Miki Sayaka. Kyouko Sakura is now nothing but a living doll. "

A doll. A doll? No. She was no doll. She was—

"..sa..yaka.."

I gasped, looking down at the redhead I was holding. I came to notice her eyes; the once shining ruby had gone dull.

"No. No, that's a lie!"

I can't take it anymore. I pulled her closer, hugging her tightly. I didn't care about dignity or other silly things I used to brag some much about; I cried my heart out, clinging onto her as if I would lose her if I let go. Stupid. Stupid, Kyouko. Why did you do this? For me. For a worthless girl who lashed out on her own. Stupid!

"Kyouko, you idiot! Why? Why didn't you kill me instead. Aren't you a selfish bastard? Answer me!"

"Sayaka..."

"I said answer me!"

"That would be enough."

I flinched.

"Give up on her. Or I will get rid the both of you."

Ah, that would be fine. I stared back at her with a sickening smile. My smile faltered as soon as it came though, as I saw a pinkette appeared behind her, eyes red and sore.

"Sayaka-chan..."

Why were there so many people wanting me to live? Why was it so hard for me to let them go? I sniffed and snuggled closer to my precious redhead, trembling once more. Why couldn't you let me die alone?

"I will let go of you for now. However, I wouldn't stop watching over you; if you ever went into another state of despair..."

I ignored her statement; my mind was too torn to think about anything.

"If you want to atone to your sin, Miki Sayaka, then live on by treasuring the life she had retrieved for you."

XXXXX

I opened the door to my apartment, beaming with joy. A box of pocky was on my hand; I quickly skipped the living room all the way to the balcony.

"I'm home, Kyouko. Look what I have~"

The redhead didn't respond; she was still there like she always did, sitting on a bench while staring blankly at nothing in particular. I took a seat beside her, popping a pocky to her mouth. She blinked. I smiled and motioned to her to swallow, taking one for myself and showing how to do it. Ever so slowly, she started to munch on the treat and I couldn't stop myself from patting her head.

"Good girl. Now, have some more."

Night was already up when the box had finally emptied itself; I didn't mind too much. Yes, it was nothing compare to what she had paid for me. It would take time, but I would find a way to bring her back; to bring my redhead idiot back to her boastful self. And if time was what I have to pay for this pitiful wish, then I would give away more than forever for her.

* * *

><p>Okay, so somehow I made another one-shot.<p>

I was bored in the middle of my class. Then, I came out with this idea! *shoving out the fic*

Strange how physics lesson can stimulate my brain... *laughs*

Enjoy the one-shot everyone! XD


	3. Welcome Home

_..It's been three years since then…_

xxxxx

"Miki-san~"

"Coming!"

I turned around, carrying my still messy school bag in one hand. There they are; my group of friends gathered, waiting for my arrival. I flashed them my goofy grin and slowed down as I reached them, matching their pace.

"Say, how're you all doing?"

I was replied with many answer, and of course a nod from the expressionless-as-ever Homura. She never changed, didn't she? I sighed to myself before looking at my watch. Twelve forty-five. I yelped.

"Argh! I only got 15 minutes until the kendo club starts!"

And with that, I stormed off, leaving the group behind. I could hear Mami-san shouted something like 'good luck!' at me, so I waved slightly; just to let her know I heard her. I ran through the corridor of Mitakihara High School. Yes, three years had passed and I was high-schooler already. And not just any ordinary one, I was the captain of the kendo club now. I decided that, rather than just chopping down randomly at any magical beast I found, I should sharpen my skill with sword. So I joined the kendo club once I entered high school. Well, apparently real-life experience helped a lot; I was a captain before I even knew it. Anyway, I better be hurry. Being late for the one who assign the training schedule would not leave a great impression.

I criss-crossed through the sea of students, apologizing at those I bumped onto. There's the club's door; I swung the door open in one mighty swing and put my other hand on my hip, a mischievous grin on my face.

"Good day, everyone! Glad to see you here today."

I could hear a few juniors whispered and shuffled to the empty space, sitting on the wooden floor in a neat line. I nodded, satisfied. Walking slowly as to observe them with the corner of my eyes, I took off the black ribbon on my collar. I turned fully at them as I reached the door leading to the changing room. A playful smile stretched on my face; some of them tensed as they saw it, I swore.

"Now, you may practice on your own as I change. But, better have one of you ready for a sparring match with me after this. Dismiss."

With that, I ceremoniously slammed the door shut. I stifled a laugh as I heard a lot of groans and yelps from the other side of the door. Rookies were always like that, huh? I wondered if I was like that as well at first. I shook my head to dismiss the thought and started to gather my kendo equipments. My hair now went over my shoulder slightly; I tied them on a ponytail with my black ribbon. I stood in front of the mirror, double-checking if everything had been on place. All's good it seemed. Just as I about to put my helmet on, I stopped and gazed at my own reflection on the mirror; _her_ figure vaguely reflected on it. I flashed a sad smile at _her _for a second before finally putting on my helmet, ready to begin my training.

xxxxx

"_Are you okay, Miki-san?"_

_I blinked. What? Am I still alive? My eyes wandered around my surrounding as my mind went even further away, trying to comprehend whatever was happening. The magical beasts from before were nowhere to be found. Mami-san and Homura were standing not too far from me; each seemed to be drowning in their own thought. _

_Shouldn't I be dead now? I remembered using the last spasm of my energy just recently before—red. My eyes widened in realization._

"_Kyouko. Where is Kyouko? What happened to her?"_

"_She's gone."_

_My eyes immediately fixed on Mami-san. She was wearing the sad expression that didn't seem to be her own._

"_She was guided away by 'the law of the wheel'."_

_What did she say? I stared at her in horror._

"_Sakura-san used all of her power in that last attack, didn't she?"_

_Suddenly I felt weak, and I fell to my knee. I stared blankly at the black and white tiles below me, mind completely void of any thought. Mami-san didn't seem to have finished her speech; I could still vaguely hear her._

"_That's the fate of a magical girl. Our wish will bring a matching despair to the world; we have to disappear before that happens."_

_My tears silently fell to the cold floor. No, this shouldn't be happening. It wasn't her that should have disappeared, I was. I couldn't believe any of these at all. I clamped my eyes shut as more tears threatened to come out._

"_Idiot. Who do you think you are; sacrificing yourself for me like that? We were only became friends recently."_

_I could hear Homura said something herself, but I couldn't care less. I gazed at the black ribbon on my hands; I brought it closer to my heart as my tears finally flowed freely down my face. And I cried my heart out._

xxxxx

"That's all for today."

My juniors bowed respectfully at me before scattering away, tidying their belongings. I heaved a satisfied sigh before fumbling with my own belongings. A junior had seemingly put her bag beside my own; I smiled at her to release the tension as we proceeded to do each's activities. She seemed to notice something and shyly asked me.

"Miki-senpai, may I ask something?"

"Sure you can, I won't bite."

I grinned at that; she laughed nervously at my joke before finally regained her composure.

"It's been in my mind for a while, though… Why are you always wearing that black ribbon instead our school red one?"

I paused, and she stared at me. She might have thought it was a bad choice, that I would barrage her with hundred of head-strikes for asking that; I could see her flailing about nervously.

"Err, I mean, I saw you having a fight with a teacher a few days ago about that. It's not part of the uniform, I guess that's why. So, I wonder—"

"Why would that matter so much?"

I put the last of my belongings in my bag and heaved it over my shoulder. Stroking the worn-out ribbon softly, I smiled.

"This is the only thing _she_ left behind, and the only thing that keep me living until now."

My goofy grin returned in a blink of eye and I turned my face at her, walking my way out.

"What are still you doing there? Run along, before I lock you in the club room."

The threat was a success; she scampered away in a flash. I giggled to myself and locked the door before me.

"So, do you need something?"

"You still keep that ribbon."

"And so do you; the one from your 'madoka'."

That earned me a glare from the black-haired girl. She always materialized at any given times; somehow I was used to it now. I turned at my fellow puella magi, crossing my arms. She didn't waver for a while, before turning away and walked off. I raised a brow at her. I guessed 'mysterious' would always be in her dictionary. Just as I about to walk away myself, she halted.

"Miki Sayaka."

"What now?"

"Do you still think that _she_ will return? Do you still seek hope?"

A smile tugged on my lips.

"Absolutely."

xxxxx

"_So you mean—"_

"_A possibility, yes."_

_I stared glittery-eyed on Mami-san. She gave me her warm smile in return._

"_I didn't see it myself, so it might be possible. Kyouko might have survived that time."_

xxxxx

It was raining. And now I was stuck at the nearby bus stop. I slumped on the bench; the rain didn't give any sign that it would stop anytime soon.

"And I haven't eaten my lunch, yet. I should've brought an umbrella today!"

I shouted in irritation but sitting still, absentmindedly gazing at the rain outside. A rustle was heard from the other side; I had realized that there was someone else beside of me. I couldn't make out the person though; his/her face was covered by hood. He/she seemed to be a homeless though, as I could see the worn-out clothes from the corner of my eyes. I wouldn't mind at all, as long as everything stayed quiet like this. Unfortunately, my wish was not to come true.

The homeless stood and approached me; I didn't need to turn because I could clearly hear the footsteps. I was ready for any sudden attack. As that homeless thrust something out of his/her pocket, I brought out my own wooden sword in one swift movement, pointing it at his/her face. I was caught off guard a few seconds later though; what I expect to be a gun or a knife was actually nothing like that at all. It was a box of pocky.

"I was only trying to be nice, and what do I get? Geez… Want some?"

I blinked and spanked the not-seem-to-be-stranger on the head with the wooden sword, earning a whimper. She rubbed the spot I hit her on, whining. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion; I couldn't cope with this, yet.

"The hell, Sayaka? You still hold a grudge in me or something?"

She pulled down her hood; red hair sticking out wildly as she did, the same as I remembered her. Ah, right. Maybe I was dreaming? I raised my hands and pinched on her both cheeks, hard.

"Ow, ow, ow! What the fu—"

"It's not a dream, huh?"

She stared at me for a while, mouth opening but closing right after. I gritted my teeth and pinched her harder.

"Awawa—stop it already, idiot!"

"You're the idiot, idiot! What do you have to say now, huh?"

"I'm home?"

"Idiot!"

With that, I pulled her cheeks for the last time and huffed, switching my eyes to the ground. She growled while rubbing her red cheeks. A small smile crept up my face and I buried my face at her, trying to hide my embarrassment; she had grown to be a lot taller than me in the three years that I met the skin of her neck in process. She tensed slightly, before relaxing and stroking my hair. My tears that I had kept for years returned, but I was glad it was not of grief; it was of pure happiness.

"Welcome home."

* * *

><p>Right, another one-shot. And there's an extra for this one! *drum rolls*<p>

DUN DUN DUN! SURPRISE!

An Artwork

void-contains-all(.)deviantart(.)com/art/Welcome-Home-273612928/ (remove the brackets around the dots)

Enjoy~!


	4. Puella Magi Sayaka Magica: First Half

_The sun was almost set. The sky was painted brilliant red as I walked down the empty street, following her to wherever she was taking me. My eyes absentmindedly stared at the delicious looking apple she juggled with. Up, down, and up, and down; the ripened fruit bounced playfully from her skillful hand. As I grew bored from it, I switched my vision into staring at her messy red hair, wildly sticking out and swaying from side to side following her movement._

_Somehow I knew, though I could only saw her back, that she was talking about something. Probably from her gesture because sound seemed to be cut off from me right now for a reason that I didn't know. Our silent walk came to a halt when a majestic church appeared before my eyes. One glance brought out an awe from me, second one made me realize that this utopia hidden in the wood had been abandoned for quite a long time. _

_She carelessly kicked the door off the hinges and stepped inside. I didn't protest; the place looked like it could come crashing down at any given time anyway. She tossed me an apple, the one that I stared before. I caught it without difficulty. My silhouette was reflected on its surface as I gazed down at the sinful fruit, and before I knew it, I threw it away in disgust. Everything felt like moving in a slow motion; for once I could hear the sound of the apple tore the wind and hit the wooden floor with a loud thud. The scenery blurred and changed right after the last sound faded._

_I was quickly thrown into a bizarre place filled with twisted colors of blue and red. That girl was there again, crouching in front of me as if praying; the sight of her smile soothed me in a strange kind of way. I could only smile myself, before my vision was blinded by the white light that came to engulfed the whole scenery._

XXXXX

The first thing I saw were my own hands flat against the table surface. I raised my head, looking around; everything was a blur but I could make up the outline of my classroom. I heaved out a relieved sigh and rubbed my eyes, trying to regain my vision; I found them wet with tears. Did I cry in my sleep?

"Miki-san, are you alright?"

I almost jumped, almost. Finally I realized that the whole class were looking at me, each with their own expression plastered on their face. I hurriedly put my goofy grin on and scratched the back of my head.

"Uh, yes, miss. Everything is fine."

Sensei didn't seem to accept my way of putting the matter off. I rolled my eyes, trying to find the best was to escape the awkward situation. A light bulb appeared.

"Maybe I could take a bit rest."

She furrowed her brow, considering my offer. After a while she sighed in defeat.

"Alright. Kaname-san, would you please accompany her?"

My childhood and best friend stood at the mention of her name. She replied her with a short nod and rushed to my side; I could tell from her expression that she was worried. We walked side by side along the corridor. The silence last only for a while.

"Sayaka-chan, are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, yeah of course."

I gave her a thumb up in assurance. Madoka didn't seem to be satisfied with my response; the pinkette narrowed her eyes. There it was, the pouting face I could never stand to ignore. I gave in.

"I was only having a strange dream, 'kay? Nothing to worry about."

I patted her head playfully, chuckling as I did. She was still hesitating but I knew she would nod off in the end. She always did. Our walk finally came to an end as the nurse's office was in sight.

"Oops, we're finally here."

"Um, Sayaka-chan. Do you need me to—"

"Now, what did I say? I'm fine. Just go back to class and make sure to write down everything. I'll be counting on your notes."

I winked at her. She gave up and put on her smile. I watched her leave until she turned on the corner and disappeared from my sight. I sighed. Time to resume my nap; I thought to myself as I turned the doorknob leading to the nurse's office. My eyes wandered through the many windows on the corridor, absentmindedly gazing at the crowded street outside. Slightly, though I wasn't sure, I caught something oddly familiar on my side vision; a glimpse of fiery red fluttering on the wind.

XXXXX

"Have you found her?"

"Yeah the pink-haired one, right? Her potential was overwhelming it's easy to spot. Too bad I couldn't take a good look at her. Mami was there as well and I could ensure you that we were not in our best relationship."

"It's fine. That one is mine."

"Huh? I thought—"

"You'll be taking care of the blue-haired one."

"The almost at none potential? Are you sure Kyubey will even appear in front of her?"

"He will. He always will."

"Always? Heck, how do you know—"

"Research."

"Tch, fine. What now?"

"I'll take care of any necessary things. You only need to move according to our plan."

"Sure, whatever. Let's get going then. Isn't it time already?"

"Indeed. It is time to start the hunt."

XXXXX

"Huh? What's that about?"

"I don't know myself."

"I thought she was one of that miss perfect who is good at everything. Just how much of an impression do you have to make on people? Is that _moe_? Is that what the always call _moe!_?"

I hugged my shoulder and buried my face to the table to add the dramatic effect, almost hitting the food tray. I kept my face on the wooden material as I heard my two friends converse.

"Madoka-san, is this really the first time you have met Akemi-san?"

"Hmm, I guess I should say yes."

I quickly brought my face back up, curious.

"You guess? Is there some weird reason why you'd say no?"

"I think..."

I sipped on my drink, waiting patiently, eagerly, for her to continue.

"I saw her in a dream I had last night."

Beat. Both I and Hitomi bursted into laughter.

"Oh, wow! Now you're trying to get some attention yourself!"

"How mean! I'm seriously worried about this!"

I gave her a playful smirk.

"It's decided then. It's all part of your karma from previous life. Two friends meeting each other again after being separated by space and time..."

I sang it happily. Hitomi seemed to be more serious about it than me though; I could hear her voice stern as she asked the troubled pinkette.

"What kind of dream did you have?"

"I don't really remember. It was a really strange one."

_A strange dream._

My smile faltered in a second. I tried to keep my cool as Hitomi continued her theory.

"Then maybe you have met her before."

"Eh?"

"You might not remember but subconsciously you know her from somewhere. That's why she appeared in your dream."

I swallowed hard, trying to find my voice.

"I-isn't that too convenient? How much of a coincidence is that?"

"You have a point. Ah, look how late it is. I'm sorry, I have to go."

Hitomi rose from her chair, gathering her leftover. Part of me was relieved by that; I didn't know how far I could continue the discussion while keeping my voice from wavering. My usual goofy self returned.

"What do you have today? Piano? Japanese dance?"

"I have tea ceremony practice. We have entrance exam soon, but I guess I have to keep doing it."

"Wheew, I'm glad I was born petit-bourgeois."

"Shall we go as well?"

I heard Madoka asked me as she stood. I blinked. Oh yeah, I had a plan myself. I leaned over to whisper on her ear.

"Hey Madoka, could we stop by the CD store today?"

"Sure. Is it for Kamijou-kun again?"

My smile unconsciously widened at the mention of his name.

"Yeah, you know how it is."

XXXXX

The three of us walked out of our favorite restaurant, giggling like middle school students we were. Soon we parted way with Hitomi and the remaining two of us reached the CD store. I walked over to the classical section, wondering what to buy for today as I put on the headphone and browsed the collection. I caught Madoka doing the same thing from the corner of my eyes. I smiled and closed my eyes, letting myself be absorbed by the music. After a while I decided on my pick.

I looked over my pink-haired friend to ask if she wanted to buy any herself only to find her already gone, walking out of the store in panic as if searching for something. Without second thought I rushed on my feet to follow her. Something deep inside me told me stop, as if pursuing her now would change my life forever. But I wouldn't listen. Whatever my childhood friend was facing now might be dangerous and no way in hell I would abandon her. My hunch proved to be right.

The chase led me into the off-limit section of the mall. As I stared in awe at black and white structures of the room, I finally realized that I had lost her. I cursed under my breath. Aimlessly I searched for the pinkette, opening any door I found in my way. Soon enough the western styled scenery change into plain concrete wall; I was already at a construction site now. I swallowed my breath, cautiously walking along the dark corridor. What might Madoka be doing here? Maybe I took a wrong route? I sighed, telling myself to exit the suspicious area. My feet didn't comply and my curiosity didn't help at all. Something was there, just a few more further inside. I dare myself to walk on.

"Where do you think you are going?"

I stopped on my track. I tried to put on my goofy grin, trying to find a silly reason of how I was lost here; nothing came out. Footsteps echoed on the empty room.

"The exit is not this way, but the other way 'round."

The voice sent a chill down my spine. It was familiar, yet I knew I haven't heard it before. It was as if coming from the other dimension, from the other time, from the other life. I swallowed, gathering my courage.

"My friend is there, somewhere. And I have to find her."

The footsteps stopped and I found a figure of a girl standing a safe distance away in front of me. I tried to ignore her and walked on. I stopped mid-movement. My breath hitched as I found a spear pointed at my neck. The strange girl snickered as she hold the pointy weapon on one hand as if it was some kind of toy, which I believed was not. I stumbled into a sitting position on the ground, eyeing her in disbelief, and perhaps, fear.

"Don't you get what I said? Turn around and go home."

"W-what are you? Some kind of cosplaying maniac who randomly attack people!"

Bad choice. I slightly saw the girl raised her spear and closed my eyes, but the blow never hit me. I heard her curse instead, and reopened my eyes to see the scenery started to change. Something was wrong; I mentally knew and wobbly raised to my feet, trying to run. But where to?

"Huh? Where's the emergency exit? Where am I? Damn, what the hell is going on!"

A wicked giggle was heard from behind and I turned, temporarily frozen by the sight before me. Strange fluffy creatures with mustache on what presumably to be their head and butterflies as their feet appeared before me. They danced around as they sang a bizarre song with a language I did not understand. Soon enough they circled me with scissors flying around them. I let out a pathetic laugh.

"This can't be happening, right? I am only having another bad dream, right?"

I asked to no one in particular, cowering in fear. Those creatures would get me soon. I shivered at the thought of dying here, somewhere unknown with no one to notice. How could it turn into this? I remembered simply having another day with my friends just a few hours before. This was so unfair. I closed my eyes.

"What a troublesome idiot."

I gasped, opening my eyes in surprise. The fluffy creatures fell, one by one, as something slithered and pierced through them swiftly with a speed that my eyes couldn't catch. I could only watch as they tottered around helplessly, unable to escape from the slaughter zone. One of them slipped away and lunged at me; I raised my arms to cover myself. It never reached me. The creature let out a pitiful cry as something stabbed its body, before vanishing into thin air.

"Tch, I can't believe I waste my magic for these familiars."

I stared wide-eyed at the owner of the voice. It was that girl again. Her weapon had refracted and connected with chains, slithering around her like a snake, before returning to its previous form of a spear. I simply stood there, hands above my heart as I saw her slaughtering the every last bit of those creatures. I was brought out of my trance as she shouted.

"Oi, are you listening?"

"Y-yeah. Thank—"

"Sayaka-chan!"

A familiar voice echoed through the dark room. I turned my face toward the empty corridor to find my friend and another girl emerging from the darkness in a run.

"Sayaka-chan, are you okay?"

I blinked, dumbfounded. They reached me after a while; Madoka was heaving from running with all her might. The situation hit me a second later and I scratched on my head, trying to ease her worry.

"Uh, I guess?"

Her frown didn't change so I tried to change the subject.

"Anyway, what are you holding? Is that some kind of stuffed animal? And who are you with?"

The blonde girl beside Madoka smiled as I referred her.

"I'm sorry for not introducing earlier, but let's first get out of here, shall we?"

"Uh, okay. You too—"

I turned and found the lancer girl had vanished without a trace, as if she was not even there before.

"Sayaka-chan, is there something wrong?"

Was it really just a dream? I shook my head and turned at my pink-haired friend, following her and our new companion toward the exit, back to our known reality of bustling civilization and crowd.

XXXXX

"Magical girls. Witches. Soul gem. Contract. Wish..."

I lay on my bed, absentmindedly gazing at the ceiling as I mulled over the whole things Mami-san, our blonde-haired senior, had told me yesterday.

"A wish that I would risk my life for, huh?"

I sighed. That was something one would really think hard about. I rolled over, gazing at the clock hanging on the wall. I paused, before jumping to my feet and rushed to the bathroom.

XXXXX

"The hunt was at failure."

"And whose fault do you think it was? I've successfully stalled the blue one."

"What have been done was done. We have to take another step to counter it."

"Fine, miss smarty-pants. What kind of plan do you have now?"

"It's time for you to enter the stage."

XXXXX

"Good morning, Sayaka-chan."

"Good mor—eh!"

I gasped, eyes widening as I saw a white creature on Madoka's shoulder. His name was Kyubey, the one that made contract with magical girls and granting their wishes. Really, what was she thinking bringing him to school?

"Is something the matter, Sayaka-san?"

I heard Hitomi asked and quickly went to Madoka's side, whispering to her.

"It seems like we're the only ones who can see him."

"Seems that way."

Hitomi gave us a suspicious look.

"Um..."

"Don't worry about it. Let's go."

I grasped on her shoulder and led her away, trying to act as normal as possible.

"_It looks like we can talk to each other just by thinking."_

I was stopped dead in my track and turned. Okay, that was weird. I swore I heard Madoka talking to me but it was not like she talked at all. Was that what they call telepathy? I tried it by myself to prove her words.

"_Huh? We already have that kind of magical powers?"_

"_No, no. I'm still using myself to relay your thoughts. But it was pretty useful for talking to each other without anyone hearing, right?"_

This time Kyubey talked. So it was for real? I stared at him in disbelief.

"_It feels kind of weird though."_

I sighed before walking side by side with my pink-haired friend. Hitomi seemed to be confused by the situation; I found her not following us.

"What's going on between the two of you? You keep exchanging looks."

Both Madoka and I turned, almost simultaneously. Madoka squeaked.

"N-no, we've been...um..."

I tensed slightly as Hitomi dropped her bag. Whoa, was she really that shocked? I heard her continued.

"Have you grown so close that you can understand each other only by looking? Oh my, I can't believe you two have gotten that close after a single day!"

I stared dumbfoundedly at her as she hold her face in shock.

"What happened after I saw you yesterday?"

She was definitely mistaking the whole thing, I thought. But still, how should I explain?

"That was nothing like that, seriously."

"A lot did happen though..."

Madoka finished after me, which I thought didn't help at all.

"But two girls shouldn't do such things! That's forbidden love!"

_What the—_

She ran, leaving her bag on the ground. I stared at her for a while before taking her bag, waving it on the air.

"You forgot your bag~!"

"Hitomi-chan somehow looks like Sayaka-chan today."

"What's that supposed to mean, huh?"

I casted a glance at Madoka before we laughed at each other, running toward the school.

XXXXX

I yawned. The bell had rang and everyone shuffled to their seat. My homeroom teacher cleared her throat, catching everyone's attention. What kind of silly announcement she would give today, I wonder.

"Everyone, I have something really important to tell you again today."

_There she goes._

I yawned in mild interest.

"There will be another transferred student joining us from today. And I would like to introduce her to all of you."

As if in cue, a girl entered the room. I froze as I saw her flaming red hair fluttered behind her; her shining ruby eyes sparked with mischief. Everything moved slowly as I stared at her, and the recollection of my previous dream returned in a flash. Murmurs were heard here and there but me myself was put in silence. She looked over at me and smirked, little fangs baring.

"I'm Kyouko, Sakura Kyouko. Nice ta meet you all."

* * *

><p>Hello, hello everyone~ It's been a long time isn't it. Oh and Happy New Year! - late by more than a month<p>

Anyway, you guys might have realized that the dialogue are mostly taken from the anime. Yeah I kinda like wanna make this based roughly on the anime.

I've decided on a few things but haven't got a fixed ending. So~~

I would really love to hear any ideas from you guys. In other words, REVIEWS~~ *waves*

But most of all, ENJOY THE STORY EVERYONE!

Till next time!


End file.
